


Just a Nibble

by BL_Grandma



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ears, First work in like 15 years, M/M, Teenage Dorks, not sorry, seriously, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL_Grandma/pseuds/BL_Grandma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, he didn't really stop to look at them most of the time. It wasn't as if Mikleo tried to hide them either, but since his hair was usually in the way, he just... overlooked them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I have written in literally 15 years, so yeah, I'm trying to live up to my name.  
> I apologize for any spelling errors, I'll keep re-reading and fixing things, since English isn't my first language, I also apologize for any weird phrasing!
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it anyway :)

They were used to do this. They would read, and after certain amount of time, would shift their positions, little by little, until one of them was reading side by side, or on one of their laps, or over the other's shoulder. It was one of this times, that Sorey found a comfy spot behind Mikleo, right on his shoulder, next to his ear.

If there was one thing that could easily distract him from reading history books, it would certaintly be stopping to apreciate his best friend's looks. Mikleo was beautiful. Mikleo IS beautiful. The way his soft locks would fall on the side of his face, the soft glint in his eyes when he was fully focused, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking, all of them he found pretty and kind of adorable. 

Today, he had a newfound love for Mikleo's ears. Somehow, he didn't really stop to look at them most of the time. It wasn't as if Mikleo tried to hide them either, but since his hair was usually in the way, he just... overlooked them.

Now that he was resting his chin on Mikleo's shoulder, he could eye it closely. Even the shape of his ear was sort of delicate, and the skin looked soft and milky. He started thinking if it would also be soft if he managed to touch it.

Little by little, he was getting his lips closer to his target (because of course, using his hands would prove to be too suspicious), and also held his breath to not startle the white haired teen. Slowly, he slightly parted his lips, to give it the softest nibble. He heard a gasp.

"... Sorey?" he heard Mikleo say with a slight tremor in his voice. Maybe he was angry?

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing?" Sorey thought he saw his friend's reddening face, but he wasn't really sure in this position.

Still nibbling Mikleo's earshell he replied "N-nothing"

Then he heard another gasp, and this time he was pretty sure Mikleo was blushing, since the color was also reaching the side of his face and ears.

"S-Sorey, please stop it. It feels weird."

"Stop what?" Okay, he might get some fun out of this, so he decided to play innocent.

"T-that thing you are doing, and stop breathing on my neck too."

If anyone else could see Mikleo's face at this moment, they would think he was having a heat stroke or something. Realization hit Sorey then, and gave an experimental tiny lick along his nip on Mikleo's ear, followed by the sound of a book falling to the floor and a soft sound he couldn't quite catch. Determined to find out a little more, he licked and nipped once again said spot, this time followed by another gasp and a soft whimper. One more time, he licked and nipped more the abused ear, to make sure that he heard right, just to receive an elbow aimed to his ribs seconds after.

"I told you to stop it!" 

"But why? I thought you were enjoying it" he said while rubbing his ribs. He was using 'THE puppy eyes' this time, he needed forgiveness in order to continue his 'exploration' on Mikleo's reactions.

"You-!"

"Are you perhaps... sensitive there?" Sorey asked with his eyes shining at the discovery.

"I... I'm not sure, it just felt weird" Said Mikleo, still blushing. Mikleo looks really cute like this, not knowing how to put the way he felt moments ago into words.

"If it's making you uncomfortable I won't do it again"

"N-no, it's okay, I guess. Just tell me beforehand, I was just surprised? Maybe."

"Then, may I continue exploring, Sir?" asked Sorey with the cheesiest smile he could muster.

"Ugh... do whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, it was really taking a turn towards the smut department, but I decided to avoid that route just this time ;u;  
> Any comments, cookies, kudos, suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!  
> Also, I have a Tumblr account, but I have never used it before, if I ever figure out how to use it better, I'm @blgrandma :D


End file.
